Karate is officially hot!
by digssoil
Summary: NEW and LAST chapter! Brennan realizes something and goes after Booth. Is she ready to tell him the truth? Please review...
1. Chapter 1

**New story here!!! I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot, or if it will evolve to more chapters. That's up to you, tell me if you like it , and want me to continue. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. Please review! Hope you like it**

* * *

He slowly opened the door, trying to make his presence unnoticed, but that failed due to the noisy ancient artifact that was hanging from the door. The crowd quickly turned to look at him, he smiled and continued walking.

Booth had not planned to be there, but there was no way he was going to deny something to Brennan. Brennan's car was being fixed, so she couldn't drive herself at that moment. Angela had offered to take her to the Karate lessons, but while the class had already started Angela called Brennan, telling her that it was impossible for her to pick her up, something about forgetting one important performance of his father. Brennan told her it was alright, that she could ask another friend to go pick her up, the only friend that popped to mind was Booth.

Booth stood beside the chairs that where lined up around the main working out area.

"Hi, welcome to the Karate lesson" I man in his mid thirties extended a hand

"Thank you" Booth shook it

The man with the tag that read 'Bryan' crossed his arms in front of his chest "Are you interested in taking the course? We have great coaches, I'm not too bad myself" The man laughed

"No thanks, I came here to pick up someone"

"Oh" The man turned around so he could see the people that where training "Whom?"

"Bon.." He corrected himself, nobody else called her Bones "Dr. Brennan" Booth pointed an arm to Brennan's direction; she was wearing a complete white Karate suit with a black belt on the waist. She looked beautiful even on that. Booth smiled as she started jumping and stretching her arms

"You're Tempe's friend" _Since when did she let herself be called Tempe _"Let me guess, you must be Booth"

"Yes, yes I am" Booth was overwhelmed by the thought of Brennan talking about him "Does she mention me?"

"Let's just say many men here are jealous of you, including me" The man took off his sweatshirt, showing the same suit as Brennan's, only that the top of him was shirtless

Booth sat down in one of the chairs

"Okay!" Bryan clapped to get everyone's attention "We are going to work on some self defense, alright?" _So here's where Bones gets all her self defense stuff_ "Make groups of two people to do this" Brennan was about to pair up with a girl to her right, when Bryan caught her wrist "Tempe, could you please help me show them how it's done?" Brennan smiled and agreed

Booth knew he wasn't going to like another man touching Brennan, but he understood it was for the purpose of the martial art.

Bryan turned to the spectators that surrounded the working area "If any of are guest have questions, or want to participate, please ask" It was good publicity

Bryan turned back to the Karate lesson "Okay, let's pretend Tempe is the attacker, she is going to place an arm on my shoulder and try to shove me down, okay?" Brennan did as he told, the rest of the class nodded "What we do next, is grab the attacker's arm and push it down right in the elbow" Brennan's arm went down, so did her spine "You use this opportunity to get the attacker to the floor" In one sweep motion Brennan's body was on the floor, Bryan's body on top of hers "And then you get on top of Tempe, I mean the attacker to stop her from moving" He smiled down at Brennan, she smiled back, not moving from under his pressure

"I want to learn how it's done!" Booth stood up quickly from his chair, arm high in the air. It was too much for him to see someone on top of Brennan.

Bryan hesitated a bit, then moved from on top Brennan's body "Huh, sure man" He ran his fingers through his hair. Brennan raised her elbows so she could see what was going on "Do you have any experience in martial arts?" Bryan asked repenting himself of inviting the crowd to join

"No" Booth took his jacket off, threw it somewhere over the mat, he also removed his shoes, exposing a colorful set of socks

"Yes you do" Brennan said as she took Bryan's hand to stand up

"Don't lie Bones, so what the first thing?" Brennan sighed. Bryan touched Booth's shoulder "Hey man, what are you doing?" Booth asked looking at Bryan's hand

"Showing you this self defense move" Bryan said as he removed his hand from Booth

"That's nice, but I'm new at this, so I would appreciate it if I was paired up with someone a little bit easier" He loosed his tie, and brought his sleeves up to his elbows "How 'bout Bones?"

"Tempe?"

"Yep, that gal" Booth smile toward Brennan; she didn't smile back

"What makes you think I'm a little bit easier" Booth folded her arms in front of her chest

"I don't know Bones, but c'mon I want to learn Karate" Booth pretended to break wood tables, and imitated a move from a Jacky Chan movie

"Alright, please Tempe" Bryan said without enthusiasm

Brennan sighed and stood before Booth, he had a smiled on his face. Before he knew it he was down on the mat with her on top

"Wow Booth, I didn't know you where that weak" Brennan's face was breaths away from his. She smiled mischievously at her own attempt to a joke

Booth laughed sarcastically "Well Bones, that's because usually I like to be on top!" He flipped them over, letting him be on top of her. He held her arm above her head, his strong hands staying them in place. Brennan's breathing increased "Am I still weak Bones?"

Brennan let free one of her legs, he covered Booth's body with it, and use that force to flip him again. This time she was sitting over his lap, not letting him move "I'll leave that to your judgment" Brennan whispered.

The crowd and the class watched openmouthed the sexy scene that was unfolding in front of them. Bryan was jealous.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Booth whined from below Brennan

"How!?"

"You have those legs, those long, sexy legs" He threw her a charm smile that made her tremble on top of him "That on your advantage" Brennan felt him reacted in his pants, how she wished they where not in a public place

"…over, it's over" Bryan took Brennan's hand and pushed her up "The class is over, Mr. Booth hoped you enjoyed the class"

"You bet I did" Booth stood up, straitening his shirt and tie

"I'm going to change, I'll be out in minutes" Brennan headed to the lockers

Bryan waited until Brennan disappeared through the doors "So, you and Tempe are you know, together"

"What? No" Booth answered

"Are you sure, because you look like if you where having something"

"Really? Never noticed it" He was lying, he had always knew they had something going on. Something he wished would come through

"Ready" Brennan came out the doors, now normally dressed

"Let's boggie Bones" Booth opened the door for her. She exited, he behind her

"So, I think I will come pick you up from Karate more often" He took her bag from her, while giving her a sexy smile

"Shut up Booth" Brennan laughed quietly

* * *

**Like it? Want me to continue? Any suggestions? Please review...Hope you liked the chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue the story, but don't worry it will be short. I just wanted to have a little fun with the characters. Thanks to all the people who review. Can't tell you how much that means to me. Hope you enjoy, please review…**

* * *

"It's a sport Booth!" Brennan shouted as she entered the lab, not letting the door open for her partner to pass

"Ouch" Booth entered right behind her "Oh sorry Bones, I didn't know that letting a guy be on top of you was consider a sport" Booth said sarcastically as he tried to reach her pace

They had been bickering about the Karate lesson since they left. Brennan said something about admiring Bryan's teachings and Booth had it with that. Brennan slowed down for a second "Let's see Booth, what is it called? Oh yeah wrestling" She continued walking through the endless mazes of the lab "I thought you knew that, considering you are a man with alpha male tendencies"

"First of all, I don't have alpha male whatever. And secondly, I know what wrestling is, okay? But this so call coach was over you smiling, and you where smiling back without moving from under his body!" Booth imitated the smiles

"You are lying! I wasn't smiling, I was just..." Brennan searched for the right word as she entered her office "acknowledging his physical strength, that's all"

"Oh, you have to be joking?!" Booth faked a laugh "He has no physical strength, those are probably not even real muscles" Booth flexed his arms in front of Brennan "Now these are real!"

Brennan opened her mouth to object but wasn't able to say a word as someone knocked at the door

"Hey" Angela was leaning at the frame of the door "Did I miss something?"

"No!" Brennan and Booth answered at the same time. Slightly intensifying the sexual tension that was building up

"Okay" Angela entered the office while rolling her eyes. She placed her hands on the side of her hips "Tell me about it"

"Why don't you ask him?" Brennan pointed at Booth; who had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his bottom lip was sticking out and his eyebrows where pushing down on his eyes "He is the one that s being all snippy"

Booth sighed "Who says snippy?" He said in an arrogant tone

"See!"

"Okay, here's what happen. Bones and I are simply discussing the way she lets a man touch her and take advantage of her" Booth placed his hand on his hips "Just because he has big false muscles"

"That's not true, you also have b…" Brennan was caught off

"Bryan?!" Angela asked over enthusiastic, she had seen Bryan once and agreed he was completely hot. Not hotter that Booth, but still hot "He is a well fitted man" Angela mimed as if she was swinging her hand for air. Brennan nodded in agreement

Booth coughed "Excuse, could we focus here?"

"Sorry" Angela calmed herself "Sweetie you didn't' tell me there was something going on with you and Bryan"

"There isn't actually" Brennan responded

"Oh c'mon you where all over each other!"

"Really Bren?"

"No!" Brennan snapped

"Yes!" Booth hurried to answer after her

"Guys why don't we sit down" Angela sat on the couch, tapping her hands on the seats free beside her. The followed and sat

"Those men where enjoying having to push her to the floor and being on top of her. With their hands all over her body"

"It-is-a-sport!" Brennan spelled each word slowly thinking maybe that would make him understand

"I know what a sport is, but that was definitely not a sport" Booth shook his head

"I fought with you, does that mean you where all over me and taking advantage of me" Brennan stood up "I clearly remember you saying something about my legs, and I think that counts as using me as an object, a sexual object"

"What?!" Booth knew she was telling the truth, but he was not about to let her win just like that "That was completely different! You know what?"

"What?!"

"You have the liberty to date any pervert you want!"

"In that case, I'm calling Bryan right now. I'm sure he could take me out tonight" Brennan pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number. Angela watched quietly from the couch

"Like you are really going to do that" Booth laughed nervously, looking at Angela then back at Brennan

"Bryan, it's me Tempe" Bryan's voice could be heard from the other side "I just wanted to know if you mind taking me for dinner tonight, maybe the drinks at my place" Brennan glanced at Booth as she flirted with Bryan through the phone. Bryan happily agreed to take Brennan out. Booth threw his little blue ball somewhere over the office and stomped out of the lab quite mad.

"Honey, you where a little rough with him, he just wanted to keep you safe" Angela explained to Brennan as she hanged the phone

"I don't care!" Actually she did, and very much. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but she held them on

"I know you are going to do the right thing" Angela tapped Brennan on the back and left

"I don't know what the right thing is, help me!" Brennan shouted as her best friend disappeared through the lab

"You'll figure it out sweetie"

* * *

**Hope you like it. The next and probably final chapter will be up soon. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story. Thanks to the people who read. Please review….Now I can't wait for whole new episodes of Bones!!!!! Damn, I love that show hahaha  
**

* * *

It was past ten. Brennan walked into the FBI gym; there was very little light, workout equipment was lined up to the corners of the big room, and the only sound that could be heard was that of a punching bag being hit

She sustained a groan when she saw him. Booth was using a punching bag, he was wearing FBI sweat pants and nothing on top, sweat transferred from his forehead to his chest and so on. Booth stopped when he felt someone watching him; he gained that ability after the army

"Oh" Brennan placed her hand over her chest when Booth noticed her, she could've swear being discreet "I'm sorry Booth, I don't want to intrude on your workout"

Booth returned to the bag, hitting it now with greater force "its okay. What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brennan took a step closer

"Nothing? Shouldn't you be on your date" Sweat continued flowing through out his body "With Bryan" He knocked the body bag from place as he said the last word. He sighed and tried to pick up the punching bag

"Let me help" Brennan offered getting closer. But was stopped as Booth held out an arm to prevent her from getting closer

"I can do it" And he did. He placed the bag and continued punching it, but gentler

"I canceled my date" Brennan said as she took her heels off. Booth took noticed of that, but didn't ask

"Why?"

Brennan got closer, so the bag was now at arm reach "I don't really want to go on a date with him"

Booth ignored her words "Do you want to hit the bag Bones?"

Brennan smiled, placed her hair away from her face "Yes please"

"Do you know how?"

"I think I can manage" Brennan threw a punch to the bag. Yes, it was fast and strong, but not exactly accurate; the bag began swinging everywhere

Booth chuckle "Bones" He stepped beside her "That was a very good punch, but you have to be careful with a bag like this" He threw a punch in slow motion "If you do it too hard you can hurt your hand" Booth grabbed her hand, checking if she had gotten hurt. Brennan shivered "The thing here, is accuracy"

"We don't really use this stuff in Karate" She justified herself

"The thing there is to get rid of your opponent as soon as possible, here is kind of cardio"

Again Brennan hit the bag, trying to follow Booth's direction "Ow" She brought her hand to her mouth

"Let me see that" Booth took her hand again, and caressed until the redness disappeared "Let me show you" Booth stood behind her, he grabbed her arms with his hands. Booth's face settled in the back of her neck.

Brennan felt his bare muscles against the back of her body. She could smell him, feel him and honestly she was loving it

"Okay, you are going to do this slowly at first" Booth's voice had become lower and huskier "Like this" He pushed her fist towards the bag "That was a good punch Bones"

"Thanks" said Brennan in the same low tone. Her cheeks where getting red, and her chest was moving fast as did so her heart rate "I'll do it again" Booth didn't get away from her body, he watched hit the bag, and celebrate as she did it right

Brennan turned around to see Booth laughing "What?" She asked, slightly forming a smile in the corner of her mouth

"Nothing Bones, you're doing great" Booth gave her a sincere smile

"I know" She turned around and continued punching the bag. Booth moved from behind her, to sustain the bag as she punched it

"You've got the accuracy, now hit it harder"

Brennan did, several times "I don't know if it's rational, but I think that was actually fun"

"It's rational" Booth laughed along with her

Brennan looked at her clock "It's eleven"

"I can't believe it's already eleven" Booth looked at the nonexistent watch in his wrist

"No, really, look" Brennan showed him her clock

"I know Bones, it was just an expression"

"Oh"

"I'm not tired" Booth took out the punching bag and placed it on the floor. He walked over to a bench to grab a towel and clean himself up

"Neither am I"

Booth hesitated a bit, but finally said "Do you want to work out some more?"

Brennan looked at her clothes; she was not wearing any suitable workable clothing. She nodded anyways

"Don't worry about what you are wearing; I think I have clothes around here somewhere" Booth stood up to search in the lockers; he found a pair of sweat pants "Sorry Bones, I didn't found a shirt"

Brennan snatched the clothes from him "It's okay, I can wear a tank top" She moved to a little side room in the gym

When she came out Booth's mouth literally felt to the floor "Bones"

"What? Is something wrong?" Brennan came out wearing the black FBI sweat pants, her hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a very well fitted tank top

"No, no" He shook his head "Everything's perfect, just perfect"

Brennan nodded in agreement

"So, what do we do first?" Booth looked around at the equipment "Let start with something a little not to rough for women, most of the things here are kind o…"

Brennan started to walk to a set of lifting weight equipment "I want to lift these" Brennan tried to lift the big one from the floor, but it was too heavy

"You can hurt yourself" Booth said concerned for his partner

Brennan gave him a _'don't get me started look'_

"Okay"

Booth scooted over to Brennan, he grabbed a little bottle that contained some kind of white dust "Here, cover you hands with this" Brennan did so "its better if you grab that one" He was pointing at a medium size weight. Brennan went over to it "I'll use this one because I'm you know, stronger" Booth grabbed the biggest one. Brennan rolled her eyes and laughed

"Booth"

"Yes?" Booth said as he kept lifting the weight up and down. Flexing every muscles as he did so

"You where right" Brennan said in a low voice as her eyes danced over his body

"About what?" Booth dropped the weight, swept his hand over his damp hair. Again, flexing his muscles

"About…" She paused "Your muscles, they are real and big. Very good to the eye"

Booth blushed, flexing his upper body even more "Thanks Bones" He patted her in the back "You have a hot body too" They both laughed

They worked in the weights for about half an hour, and then they did some stairs, and every other cardio machine.

Booth breathed heavily, he kept his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his air "What-time-is-it?"

Brennan calmly looked at her clock "It's one in the morning"

"What?!" He did his best to stand up correctly "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really"

"Me neither" He lied

"Booth, if you're tired we can leave, there's no problem"

"No Bones, you think I'm going to let you go without a fight" Booth teased, imitating silly fight moves "Just kidding"

"Oh, so you are afraid to wrestle me?" Brennan folded her arms in front of her chest, slightly pushing her breast up for Booth to gaze on "Booth?"

"Oh sorry" He shook his head to get rid of those dirty thoughts he had at that moment "I'm not afraid, I can bring you down"

"Down where?" Brennan walked to the mat that was there for the agents to practice on

"It's an expression" Booth followed behind her "Okay, ready? One, tw.." Brennan jumped over him, pushing him down. She grabbed his head in between her arm and chest. Pushing him lower and lower

"How am I doing?" Brennan asked as she used every muscle in her body to keep Booth down

"Not good enough" Booth got under her arm, and used that to push her below him. Brennan's face was against the mat while Booth made pressure with his body above her

"You're good Booth"

"Yeah, it really wasn't fair, I'll let you go.." Booth was starting to get off her body, when Brennan turned herself to push him down. She sat on his lap straddling him

"I won" She got close to his face, almost laying on top him. Booth laughed at her silliness. They suddenly both felt silent. The only sound they could hear was that of their hearts and the rain that was falling outside

"Temperance"

"I'm sorry Booth, I know you where only trying to protect me" Booth got a strand of hair that had fallen from the ponytail away from her face

"Don't be sorry, please" Booth pushed his face forward, touching his lips with Brennan's. She hesitated at first but finally let go to the way his mouth moved along with hers.

"Booth" They separated for the need of air, she kissed him in between every word "I-want-you-so-much"

"I love you Temperance"

"I love you Booth"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. So this was the last chapter, I'm still trying to get an idea for the next story. I just love pairing Booth and Brennan hahaha. Remember, reviews make me smile so much…**


End file.
